The Middle Man
by Arakhne
Summary: Tres delivers a message from Noelle to Abel. Directly, Abel x Tres. Indirectly, Noelle x Abel.


**A/N:** Honestly, I'm fond of both Noelle/Abel and Tres/Abel. So this was just fun. XD Obviously, this is set _before_ Barcelona collapses on Noelle.**  
**

* * *

**The Middle Man  
**_Arakhne_

Thursday, June 17th, 3059 A.D.

All pressing matters had been dealt with for the day and AX agent Tres Iqus was left to more menial tasks to make himself useful around the Vatican headquarters.

Such as mail delivery.

Ignoring the odd looks he received, HC IIIX strode purposefully down the marble hallway, carrying a bottle of expensive Barcelonan wine firmly in his hands with a note addressed to Sister Noelle Bor taped to it, signed Father Abel Nightroad. The most likely cause of this particular item to be in that particular mail slot was Father Nightroad's recent solo mission to Barcelona. A factor being Sister Bor's well known affection for fine alcohol. Yet another factor being the two's close friendship, which merited the exchanging of casual gifts.

Noelle was found exiting the Vatican's impressive library when Tres confronted her with the bottle.

"Sister Noelle Bor." He announced his presence and his intent to converse with her.

"Oh, Tres. Good to see you." Noelle's lips curved into a polite smile.

"Your mail." Tres extended his arms, holding the bottle out from his chest as he presented it to her in a tragically robotic fashion. The empath giggled slightly at the awkwardness of his movements before delicately relieving him of the item. Slim, pale fingers traced over the label on the bottle, her eyes lighting up as she read over it. Her smile widened as she noticed the note, glimmering white teeth showing through.

Seeing that his self-assigned mission was complete, Tres set off to return back the way he came with the intent to retrieve more mail to be delivered.

"Tres, wait." Noelle's bell-like voice chimed, echoing off of the high ceiling and towering walls of the otherwise unoccupied hallway.

Tres' heavy footsteps ceased their forward movement and he pivoted on the heel of his steel-toed boots to face Sister Noelle again, waiting for further instruction.

"I have something I'd like you to deliver to Abel for me…"

* * *

Father Abel Nightroad was found chattering over a cup of tea in the courtyard, in the company of Professor William Walter Wordsworth and Father Hugue de Watteau. 

"Father Nightroad." Tres' monotonous voice broke into their conversation as he approached, his hands empty of any objects or items.

"Ah, Tres. So nice of you to join us." Abel stood to greet his compatriot.

"I have a message for you from Sister Noelle Bor."

"Oh?" Abel appeared pleasantly curious.

Tres came to a halt mere inches away from the silver-haired Crusnik's face, invading his personal space in a way that had Abel leaning back slightly to keep the android's face in focus. He watched as Tres' pupils dilated and returned to normal, focusing in and out as if scanning through files inside his head.

The shorter agent blinked once, returning his gaze to Abel's fair features. Mechanical fingers drifted up slowly to cradle Father Nightroad's cheeks in his palms, gently caressing smooth skin with surprisingly textureless thumbs.

Tres' eyelids fluttered closed as soft, synthetic lips pressed a chaste kiss on the Crusnik's slightly agape mouth.

"Thank you." The voice of Noelle Bor projected through HC IIIX's mouth.

Abel Nightroad remained still, spine straightened out to its full length and muscles tense - eyes wide.

"Mission Complete." The robotic voice announced before its owner spun sharply on his heels, retreating back into the halls of the Vatican building.

Abel did not move for another 3 minutes.

Abel did not speak for another 10.

From behind a large hedge incorporated in the eloquent labyrinth set up in the courtyard, Noelle Bor clasped her perfectly manicured hands over her ruby lips, suppressing the giggles that threatened to give away her hiding place.

- End.

* * *

Thank you for reading. 3 


End file.
